


nothing to see here under construction

by watchthestarsfall



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Assassin!Hanzo, Blackwatch!Jesse, Canon is a really nice suggestion, Disappointed dad Gabe is best Gabe, Hurt/Comfort, Loosely Inspired By Canon, M/M, Major Character Injury, POV swaps, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, The zodiac killer AU no one asked for, basically i really like the idea of supernatural tattooed killers i guess, jumps through time a little from the beginning, kind of a fix-it-fic? i just like happy endings okay, the shimada siblings reimagined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthestarsfall/pseuds/watchthestarsfall





	nothing to see here under construction

coming soon 

nothing to see here, placemarker only b/c i'm an idiot 


End file.
